pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
|backcolor = |name = Charizard |jname = (リザードン Lizardon) |image = 006Charizard.png |ndex = 006 |evofrom = Charmeleon |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = CHAR-i-zard |hp = 100 |atk = 84 |def = 78 |satk = 109 |sdef = 85 |spd = 100 |total = 534 |species = Flame Pokémon |type = / |height = 5'07" |weight = 199.5 lbs. |ability = Blaze |color = Red |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Charizard (リザードン Lizardon) is a starter /' '-type Pokémon that evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard is the version mascot of the Pokémon Red and its remake, Pokémon FireRed. Appearance Charizard is a large dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin color of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange color of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head now is two, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and its pre-evolved forms are the large wings that have developed on its back. Given its dragon-like appearance, it makes sense that Charizard is capable of learning many moves. Special abilities Charizard is able to breathe fire, like its pre-evolved forms. However, unlike its pre-evolved forms, Charizard now has the ability to use Fly with the development of the large wings on its back. Charizard can also learn the -type move Shadow Claw. In the anime series Ash Ketchum owns a Charizard, who is currently in training in Charicific Valley. At one time, Ash's Charizard was disobedient, never listened to any of his commands, and cost him several battles. After a battle with a Poliwrath, in which he was frozen by an Ice Beam, he was defrosted by Ash, the Charizard decided to behave himself. Charizard is currently Ash's strongest Pokémon, albeit still training to become stronger. It has defeated legendaries, such as Articuno and Entei, and has much more potential. Jessie was given a Charizard by the Team Rocket Delibird in the episode Grating Spaces. This however, was a mistake as it was meant to be given to Cassidy and was taken back. Liza of Charicific Valley owns a Female Charizard named Charla, who is seen in Charizard's Burning Ambition, Great Bowls of Fire!, and Better Eight Than Never. Her Charizard is also seen in the Pokémon movie, The Spell of the Unown. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Charizard |redblue = Evolve Charmeleon |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Charmeleon |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Charmeleon |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Charmeleon |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |redblue = It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. |yellow = When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |gold = If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |silver = Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |crystal = It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. |ruby = Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |sapphire = Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |emerald = A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe. |firered = Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |leafgreen = It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. |diamond = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |pearl = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |platinum = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |heartgold = If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |soulsilver = Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |black = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Charizard(RB)Sprite.png |yspr = Charizard(Y)Sprite.png |grnspr = Charizard RG.png |Iback = Charizard Back I.png |gldspr = Charizard(G)Sprite.png |gldsprs = Charizard(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr = Charizard(S)Sprite.png |slvsprs = Charizard(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr = Charizard©Sprite.gif |crysprs = Charizard©ShinySprite.gif |IIback = Charizard Back II.png |IIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = Charizard(RS)Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Charizard(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = Charizard(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Charizard(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = Charizard(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = Charizard(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Charizard Back III.png |IIIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = Charizard DPPt.png |dpsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = Charizard DPPt.png |ptsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = Charizard HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Charizard Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Charizard Back IV.png |IVbacks = Charizard Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Charizard BW.png |bwsprs = Charizard Shiny BW.png |Vback = Charizard Back V.png |Vbacks = Charizard Shiny Back V.png }} Origins * English: Charizard's name is a combination of the words char ''(to burn) and ''lizard. * Japanese: The Japanese name, Lizardon (リザードン Rizādon in Rōmaji), is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and "Dragon". Also, ''-don'' is a suffix in a few dinosaur names, meaning "foot". "Don" as the last part of its name would probably cause people to imagine it as a dinosaur-like Pokémon. * French:" Dracaufeu" is a combination of the words "dragon" and "feu" (fire). Trivia * With Charizard's base stat total at 534 in all Pokémon games except Red/Blue/Yellow, Charizard has the highest base stat total of the three fully evolved forms of the Generation I starter Pokémon (as compared to Blastoise's base stat total at 530, and Venusaur's at 525). * In the games, Rhyhorn has almost exactly the same cry as Charizard, albeit slightly different pitches. * Charizard is the only form of any starter to be part -type. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female